The present disclosure herein relates to a plasma treating apparatus and a substrate treating method.
Plasma is generated by high temperature, an intense electric field, or an RF electromagnetic field, and includes an ionized gas state comprised of ions, electrons, radicals or the like. In a semiconductor device fabrication process, deposition and etching processes may be performed by using a material in the plasma state. Also, in the semiconductor device fabrication process, an annealing process may be performed by using the material in the plasma state.
Like this, the processes using the plasma state material are performed by collisions of particles in an ionized state or a radical state with a substrate. When particles colliding with the substrate have excessively high energy, damage to the substrate may be incurred.